Make it out
by wurtzreaction16
Summary: Percy finds himself declining,but is he really? Can a certain blonde help him to find his career back? AU Percabeth Loosely based on true events..(copa america 2016 final)


"It all comes down to this, Perseus Jackson, El Capitán from the spot,"

"Kepa, has made 5 crucial saves today and he knows Jackson very well,"

"I know Tyler, but this one in going in,"

"And here comes Jackson, can he put England in front?"

The whole stadium comes to a standstill; Percy takes a deep breath and begins his run up. The pressure is evident on both players and fans, a moment pass, and then Percy's foot strikes the ball.

There is silence for a second, and then the crowd erupts. Percy feels his heartbeat raise by a gazillion times, his breathing getting heavier by each passing second. He feels silent tears soaking his eyes. Gathering himself up he walks back to his teammates, all as much nervous as him. It is a chance missed, like many others on the international stage. He prays to god, as Sterling goes to take next English hopes this is not the end.

But hope is a dangerous thing. Percy is forced to bow once again against the fates. He crumbles to field, crying silently this time.

He sits in dressing room, surrounded by his disappointed mates. He thinks deep and he comes to a decision.

* * *

Next thing he remembers from the night is facing the room is surprisingly silent. Journalists perhaps also have that sense of despair, as most of them hail from England.

"Defeat in the final Mr Jackson...It must be hard for you…how are you feeling?" One journalist starts.

Wiping his still moist eyes he replies,

"That's three finals, it's not for me, we've lost three finals in a row and I'm disappointed about it, but what can I do?"

"It wasn't meant to be and we have to understand it and that's it" he tries to calm himself down,to address the question properly

"Are you thinking about 2022 world cup? What's going through your mind, " he gets questioned again.

"It's difficult, the first thing that comes to my mind and I was thinking about it in the dressing room…That's it for me, I'm done with the national team, we've lost 3 finals, it's just not for me "

"I tried best winning for my country, but I'm not good enough perhaps…That's it," his lip twitches as he announces his decision.

Shock is evident to all present in the room, the journalist asking him is stunned into silence.

"Is it your final decision?" Someone dares to ask

"I think..I don't know" He shakes his head in frustration.

"That's how I feel in the moment and it had to be me to miss the penalty…That pen was most important one of them all and I missed it, It's a decision made…I think the national team would be better off me" He takes a deep breath and announces.

The room is about to erupt into a chaos from his decision, but before any of the damage can be done; the coach quickly and swiftly ends the conference.

Finally, Percy walks to the England dressing room for the last time.

* * *

He reaches his hotel, and quite frankly is exhausted…The media hasn't even let him travel back from the stadium in peace after his announcement.

He collapses on the bed, sobbing silently. He knows, men aren't supposed to cry…but he lets it all go. He does not realise when he drifts into sleep.

He wakes up to the very buzzing and irritating sound of his alarm. He jolts up awake, he has slept long enough...But he feels rather exhausted.

He checks his phone and finds his phone overcrowded with messages. At the top of the list, is his mom. He thinks that he has scared his mom out of her mind, screw it he knows he has scared her, 30 missed calls speak for themselves. He loves his mom to death no doubt, but is terrified of her anger.

He calls his mom, and is immediately bombarded by words that should not be coming from a mother's mouth. There is silence across the line for a second, and then he hears her.

"You scared me Percy…are you alright?" she asks

"I'm sorry, mom,"

"It's not your fault…" she starts

"It is," she is cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Are you sure?" She asks him gently.

"Yes,"

He hears her sigh, "Just remember dear, I'm with you…Always."

"Love you, mom"

"Love you dear, see you soon."

And the line goes off.

Percy freshens up a little bit, brushes his teeth and at last removes his national team gear for the last time, changing into much comfortable sweatpants and hoodie. He pulls out his nicely folded yoga mat from his suitcase and places it gently on the ground. He sits cross legged on it and begins his daily meditation.

Percy is interrupted by his intercom's irritating ringtone. He rises up and is prepared to give a word to the one across the line, but before he could he hears,

"There is one Luke Castellan for you, sir." The receptionist tells him.

Percy groans and asks him to be sent over.

* * *

Percy probably should have known that hiring Luke Castellan as his agent would not have done him any good. Granted, Luke was one of the most well known and sought after agents; he had reputation of making his clients quite a fortune. He was the mastermind behind the most well orchestrated transfers in football history. Percy was thankful for him making him good bucks but that's it.

Luke had no moral code; he was ruthless in his dealings and was douchebag. Luke had no respect for football clubs, their fans and their traditions. His sole moral code was money.

"You fucking Idiot!" Luke barges in his room, yelling at him on top of his lungs.

"Do you know how much this publicity stunt has hurt your financial value?" he presses on still not lowering his voice.

"You won't get any good fucking deal on contract extension now…" he continues calming a little bit.

A few silent minutes pass as they both stare, Man to Man.

"Now listen, I have officially handed down transfer request from the club, I may be able to arrange a transfer to a top club which will have you at a better contract…"

To be honest, Percy had stopped listening to him after he uttered the words Transfer Request. His mind has gone blank; he finds anger rising up his chest.

"You are fired," He mutters the words dangerously calm; he is trying to control himself.

This catches Luke off guard,

"What?" He asks shocked.

"You are fired; you don't make my decisions without asking me," Percy states

Luke gapes at him, his mouth wide open…Then his eyes get bloodshot, his ears turn red and he clenches his fist.

"You-You- Ungrateful piece of shit! I will destroy you, I will— "

"Leave!" Percy commands, he has reached over his boiling point now. This decision of Luke probably has ruined his entire carrier, his entire moral code of loyalty.

Luke hesitantly makes his way out of his room,

"I will make sure you won't get any new agent, Jackson…You will be forgotten from football History," He plants deadly…With his eyes cold and hostile, unnerving Percy. He leaves slamming the door shut, violently.

Percy sits on edge of his bed, he is in deep shit. He call's this person; he can always turn to,

"You're in deep shit, aren't you?" He hears at the other end.

"Ah, you know me so well…"Percy replies, a small smile forming on his face,

"Let's get it all sorted then,"

* * *

**A/N: I tried my best writing here, I have been rather told that I'm shit in writing(or in English,in general) by my fellow mates and tbh it pinched a ...I hope you liked this story(can u guess which club Percy plays for?). Any type of review and criticism is welcomed, I cannot promise when to update this(JEE is kind kicking ass) but I will surely complete this story.**

**Peace**


End file.
